


dog's days

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dogs, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Tony looks at the bundle of fluff in Steve's arms.He mentally prepares himself to become the adoptive father of a dog before Steve even opens his mouth.(accidental baby acquisition, happy steve bingo)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	dog's days

He was meant to be temporary.

_Meant._

Technically, he’s an ‘accident’. Not that Steve would ever say anything like that near Dodger’s hearing range, nevermind that he (probably) can’t speak English, despite how true it may be.

Dr. Doom (Steve is still uncertain as to whether or not he has a PhD, but that’s a question for another time) was taking out his anger and vengeance and whatnot on the skyscrapers (and other buildings/streets/fire hydrants/people) of New York for the umpteenth time, and, for the umpteenth time, the Avengers (alongside a couple masked folk who refused every single one of their offers to join the team, the NYPD, and a few angered and armed citizens) defeat him. 

They were finishing clean-up when Steve first heard him, whimpering in the backroom of a slightly-destroyed, entirely deserted diner, quiet enough to be masked by the noise of the street but just loud enough for Steve to pick up on.

And his therapist _did_ tell him to get a dog. Kinda. There was a poster for the local rescue shelter at the VA that Sam pointed out a couple weeks ago. That counted as a hint to get a dog, right? (Despite the fact that Sam isn’t his therapist, and he was pointing out a slightly demonic-looking child on the poster next to it.)

So he took it home. He didn’t have an owner, if the lack of tag was any indication, and went with Steve, easy and comfortable in his arms. He was growling softly in his arms - the dog version of purring, Steve supposed, and he snuggled into him. 

Despite how much he attempted to tell himself that this was only temporary, as he thought up of names for Dodger when he walked back to the compound (yeah, he could get a lift from Tony, or an Uber, but he not too sure what Dodger’s opinions are on flying (are dogs scared of heights??) or what Tony’s opinions are on dogs (he’s at least 90% sure that the compound allows animals), he knew that Dodger would be anything but.

-

“You’re kidding.”

“Tony--”

“You’re not kidding.”

“Tony please?”

Tony makes an incredibly distressed noise that Dodger barks at. “Both of you can’t just… look at me like that and expect me to say no,” he grumbles.

Steve covers Dodger’s ears before he whispers various sexual favours to Tony until he concedes, barely pretending to be annoyed about the ball of fluff in Steve’s arms.

Steve grins happily and sets Dodger on the ground, who bounds over to Tony, who just has to bend down and give him as much attention as he wants.

“You’re already whipped aren’t you?”

“Shut up,” Tony says, still giving Dodger scratches, regardless of the sheer amount of hair getting all over him.

Natasha walks in on them and just rolls her eyes, Clint plays with him and promises him a playdate with Lucky, Thor tries to get him to lift Mjolnir, but he’s far more interested in playing tug-of-war with his cape and Bruce just tosses him a dog biscuit he seems to have procured from nowhere.

“You’re staying,” Steve tells Dodger, “don’t let Mr. Grumps tell you anything different.”

Dodger, supremely unconcerned, barks happily and runs around them in circles.

“I can’t believe our first child is a dog,” Tony says, looping his arms around Steve once Dodger had tired himself out and had started snoring softly, curled up on the carpet.

“Thank you, for letting me keep him,” Steve says, kissing him softly.

“What if you start to thank me properly,” Tony replies, kissing him deeply and dragging him into their bedroom to Steve’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189413938521/dogs-days). are greatly appreciated!


End file.
